Sasuke's Dilemma
by Miralover
Summary: NarutoFFVIICrossover Sasuke gets sent to the Final Fantasy 7 world beacuse of a fight he had with Naruto. Now he has to figure out a way to survive in this new world while trying to find a way home.
1. Sasuke Uchiha

Miralover: This is my first Naruto fanfic. Sorry if I make the characters act a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

The sky was a light shade of blue that contrasted with the dark green leafs of the trees. The leaves would rustle as an occasional breeze passed by, but Sasuke didn't really notice as he walked to his next destination. Behind him, Naruto was running while trying to escape one of Sakura's punches. Kakashi was too sucked into his "Come Come Paradise" book to notice the amount of noise they were making. They were returning to Kohona after completing a level C mission. All they had to do was escort a merchant to the closest town. It seemed like a pretty easy job, since nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Ow! Why did you hit me Sakura-chan?" the blonde complained as he rubbed the now formed lump on his head.

"That was for nearly knocking me over the cliff back there," the brunette replied with a satisfied look on her face.

It was true. Sakura was in front of the group scouting ahead, when she reached the edge of a cliff. She was about to tell everyone to turn around, when Naruto came running into her and ended up knocking her over the side of the cliff. Luckily, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and pulled her up before she would have fallen to her death.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I won't do it again," Naruto apologized.

"You're forgiven," Sakura replied as she caught up with Saskue and Kakashi who were far ahead of them.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.

"How long till we reach Konoha?" Sasuke asked while staring straight ahead.

"In about one hour if we keep up at this pace," Kakashi replied without lifting his head from his book.

"I'm tired. Can we take a break Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto complained as he plopped himself on the ground panting.

"We'll take a five minute break seeing as Naruto decided to give himself one," Kakashi replied as he sat under a tree.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go find some water. Sasuke, can you come with me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'll take you Sakura!" Naruto offered as he stood up.

"I was asking Saskue not you, Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Why don't you all look for water, since you are all so eager to go?" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Ok. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted off into the forest.

"Naruto! You can't just go running off like that. Hey, wait for me!" Sakura shouted as she followed after Naruto.

"What a dobe," Sasuke said to himself as he trailed behind Sakura.

He followed behind her for about a minute when he spotted a small clearing that held a lake. He quietly walked into the clearing and took a closer look in to lake.

"The water seems to be clear…" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he kneeled to get a closer look.

A green bubble floated out of the lake and into the sky where it popped. A green gas in the shape of the bubble floated into the sky and disappeared.

"_That was odd_," Sasuke thought.

"Yaay! Sasuke found water!" Sakura yelled as she walked into the clearing with Naruto trailing behind her sulking.

"He was just lucky," Naruto complained as he approached Sasuke.

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke replied as he stood up.

"That's it! I challenge you right here and now!" Naruto yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hn. Be prepared to lose, dobe," Sasuke replied with a smirk as he also got into a fighting stance.

"To make it a fair fight, you both can't use any jutsus! Ready, GO!" Sakura replied as she stepped behind a tree so she was out of their line of target.

Naruto charged toward Sasuke and jabbed him in the face. Saskue easily blocked Naruto's punch with his hand and jabbed Naruto in the stomach with his knee. Naruto clutched his stomach in pain as he leaped away from Sasuke. Naruto charged at Sasuke, throwing punches and kick once in a while. Sasuke was easily dodging all of Naruto's attacks. What he didn't notice was where Naruto was leading him. With every punch or kick thrown his way, Sasuke would take a step backward or to the side. Naruto face lit up with a grin as he tripped Sasuke into the lake. His grin faded quickly when he saw the lake begin to glow a light shade of green. The sky began to darken with heavy, thick clouds that appeared overhead. The ground shook as a beam of light green light shot up from the lake and into the sky. Naruto and Sakura shielded their eyes from the light till it faded away. Naruto was the first to open his and look at the lake in horror. The lake was gone! There was nothing there expect a deep ditch in the ground where the lake used to be.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to the ditch to take look inside.

When she looked in however, she found no single clue that Sasuke had ever been in there.

* * *

Miralover: Please Read and Review. 


	2. Cloud Strife

Miralover: Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

A train pulled up unto a dusty platform. Steam rose high in the air as the doors opened to let its passengers off. A blonde haired youth with spiky hair that rivaled any chocobos, stepped out. His blue eyes scanned the area.

"Well, this place sure hasn't changed a bit," he thought.

The city of Midgar had always been a constant for him. Its polluted air and rubble that littered the streets hadn't changed one bit. He sighed as he stepped off the platform with his sword swaying side to side with each step. This man was Cloud Strife. The man who had saved the world from Meteor, the man who had killed Sephiroth, and the man who over came his past to make a new future, but it has been two years since then.

" It has been such a long time since I talked to any of the guys,' Cloud mumbled to himself with a sigh filled with dread.

After his battle with Sephiroth, he quickly parted ways with his friends to start a new life. He traveled around making sure that he didn't stay in one place for too long, so his friends wouldn't track him down. He had wanted to have time to think on the new events that had taken place and didn't want to talk to his friends about he recently did. He regretted fighting Sephiroth since he was a good rival and friend, but it needed to be done. Now that two years have passed, he was ready to see his old teammates again.

Cloud shifted the pack on his back as his made his way to sector seven of Midgar where Tifa and Barret would be. After a few minutes of walking and passing by large chunks of metal, he spotted a huge lake full of mako. He quickly stopped in his tracks and took a closer look at it. He noticed a figure in the mako trying to swim around in it. All of a sudden, the figure stopped and just floated along the top. Cloud ran over to the shore to get a closer look, and saw an unconscious kid in the mako.

"Holy Shit! There is a person in there!" Cloud thought as he dropped his pack and sword to the ground.

He dived into the mako and swam as fast as he could. As he got closer he noticed that it was a boy a couple years younger than himself, barely above the mako. When he reached the kid, he put the kid's arms around his neck and began to swim back to shore. He crawled onto shore exhausted and laid there for few minutes trying to catch his breath. He stood up, grabbed his belongings, and walked to town. Once he reached sector seven, he was staggering and his sight was blurry. To any citizen, he looked like he was drunk, but he was far from it. The mako was taking it toll on his body and he hoped that he was close to Tifa's bar or he might pass out. He some how managed to find the bar and by that time, he was crawling on his hands and knees. He grabs the doorknob and opens the door with a hard push. He literally drags his body and the kids inside before he passes out. He hears one last thing right before he falls into a land of bliss.

"CLOUD! What happened?"

* * *

Miralover: Please Read and Reivew. 


	3. Awake

Miralover: I haven't updated in forever! Sorry, I have so much work to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.

Business was pretty slow. There were only nine people total.

"Hey Bartender, hit me with another one," yelled a man seated by the door.

Tifa grabbed a glass cup that hung upside down on a rack above her head, placed a lot of ice in it, and poured some beer inside. She walked quickly over and handed the man his drink. As she went to resume her post, Barrette enters the bar with a doctor trailing behind him silently. They both go down to Barret's secret room where Cloud and the kid are lying in beds. The doctor quickly gets to work. He checks them over and takes their temperature.

"I have come to final conclusion. They seem to have mako poison," the doctor concluded.

"And?" Barret asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see what happens," the doctor replied as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up with his finger.

"Some help you are! Get out!" Barret shouted as he showed the doctor out.

As he slammed the door behind the doctor, Tifa gives him an expectant look his way.

"What a waste of my fking time! I coulda told ya that they had mako posionin'. After all, they're covered in it for Pete's sake!" Barret complained as he sat down at the counter in front of Tifa.

Tifa just giggled as his comment and went back to cleaning glasses.

"You know, you're not being fair to that doctor, Barret. It's not his fault that he doesn't know how to cure mako poisoning. No one does yet. Cloud sure did give us a scare the way he came in here, didn't he." Tifa replied with a sad smile.

"Ya, but when he wakes up, I'm gonna knock him out!" Barret replied as he slammed his fist into the counter with a loud bang.

"Uhhhh…." Sauske groaned as he opened his eyes. He clutched his head as he felt a headache beginning to take form.

"Where am I?" He mumbled as he forced himself to sit up. For some reason, something felt off to him. He couldn't figure out what it was though. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a woman with long brown hair that went down to her knees come into the room.

"Oh, your awake! I thought you might have been in a coma!" Tifa replied happily as she went over to him. As she got closer, she took more of a look at his face and gasped.

"You're eyes….they're red." Tifa said with amazement as she took in the detail of the tear shapes around his pupils.

"Where am I and who are you?" Sasuke asked as he ignored her staring into his eyes.

"My name is Tifa Lockheart and you are in Barret's room as of right now. You have been out like a light for a week." She chirped happily.

"A week?" Sasuke thought to himself. He tried to sit up, but Tifa quickly stopped him from doing so.

"Let me go!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pry her arms off him.

"No way! You're no condition to be doing anything right now. Your mother must be worried sick about you!" She replied as she tightened her grip on him. Tifa was surprised when she felt him give up, but she loosed her grip on him anyway.

"Hey, what's with all the noise back there! My daughter is trying to sleep ya know! You're makin' enough noise to wake the whole sector!" Barret yelled.

"Sorry Barret, but he was trying to escape!" Tifa replied with a sigh. She quickly got up and disappeared behind a door to his left that Sasuke didn't notice earlier.

"What did she mean about my eyes being red? They're only red when….." Sasuke quickly shot out the bed and went to a mirror that was hanging the wall to his right. His eyes were red all right! He stared back at his reflection for a while with a gaping mouth. Sasuke turned around as he heard footsteps approaching his direction. It was only Tifa.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food…" Tifa whispered as she set the tray down on his bed and motioned him over. Tifa giggled as she heard Sasuke's stomach growl in hunger. He quietly made his way over and grabbed the tray. He tried looking at the food with disinterest as he poked the food with his fork.

"Come on. Eat up. It's only spaghetti. It won't bite." Tifa giggled. There was a loud thump against the wall and you could hear someone groaning in pain. Tifa quickly got up and left the room. Sasuke took the opportunity to take a bite of the spaghetti. He took a liking to it and ate it up quickly. He placed the tray back onto the bed and went back to stand in front of the mirror.

"These are my sharigan eyes…Why won't they go away?" Sasuke asked himself as try to make them go to normal. His thoughts were cut short when he could hear an argument approaching the room he was staying in.

"Cloud, get back here! He just woke up! He needs to rest first!" Tifa yelled.

"I just wanna see if he came out okay…" Cloud replied as he reached the door.

"Have you eaten your breakfast? Cloud! Are you listening to me?" Tifa roared behind him. Cloud just ignored her and entered into the room. He saw Sasuke standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked as he watched Sasuke whirl his head around. The first thing that caught Cloud's eye was the fact that Sasuke's eyes were red. He just shook his head and strolled into the room. He took a seat at the foot of the bed and noticed the empty tray of food lying there.

"Hi. My name is Cloud. What's yours?" Cloud asked with a smirk and an out stretched hand toward Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at Cloud's out stretched hand for a while before he decided to reply.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay…So, why were you in that lake full of mako?" Cloud asked as he put his arm down on his lap. Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Mako?" Sasuke repeated. Now Cloud was the one to looked confused.

"He doesn't know what mako is? Hmmmmm…" Cloud thought.

"Where are you from?" Cloud asked. Sasuke was growing irritated with all the questions.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Oh, he thinks he's a wise guy," Cloud thought to himself as he saw Tifa come in to the room. She picked up the empty tray and walked back out of the room. She turned her a Cloud and gave him the we-are-so-gonna- talk-later look as she walked out. Cloud inward shivered as he thought about the long lecture she might give him.

"Oh no reason. It just seems that you're not from around here if you don't know what mako is. Your probably just a farmer's boy is all I'm saying." Cloud replied.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he walked passed Cloud. He found his way to the top floor where the bar was. He quickly stepped outside without a second thought. The first thing that hit him was the smell of garbage and exhaust. He coughed as he walked down the street. As he kept walking, he passed piles of trash and metal. As he turned around the corner, he spotted a pink goblin like creature. It had spikes coming out of its back and it had a large potbelly that jiggled as it walked. It spotted Sasuke and let out a screech. Sasuke covered his ears in agony as the monster took a step toward him. He quickly pulled out his kunai and started to throw them at it. It didn't seem to be didn't and damage to the monster at all.

Sasuke tried to step around it, but two more showed up. He was surround and he couldn't find any openings. "Crap!" Sasuke thought to himself.

Miralover: What will Sasuke do? Read and Review Please.


End file.
